


coming through (for you)

by eunbinatozaki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, no angst just pure fluff and love, or pretty much everyone loves momo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbinatozaki/pseuds/eunbinatozaki
Summary: momo is everyone's soft spot.(ficlets of hirai momo and eight girls)latest: samo.





	1. around the world (namo)

**Author's Note:**

> i have, like, two other main stories to get through, but writers block happens and little things (like these) come to fruition before i can even think about finishing those.
> 
> either way, enjoy.  
> // twitter: @chuuniversai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon adds onto a collection that isn't even hers.
> 
> // idolverse, pining nayeon & oblivious momo. (454 words)

“you got me a new doll?” momo asks, eyes wide and grin on her face as she stands in the doorway to nayeon’s room, bouncing on her feet.

nayeon nods, glancing around the room. she would rather look at the chipped paint on the walls or the missing light in her vanity than at momo’s blinding smile. she nods again and reaches for the baby blue rabbit that sits on the bed beside her, carefully tossing it to the younger girl with a scoff, as if to say _it was nothing_ even though it was _everything_.

she clears her throat, ignores the excited squeal momo lets out as she hugs the toy, then, “i overheard you telling chaeyoung about how you wanted to add onto your collection.” she finally glances at momo, a smile on her own face now, “and i was slightly insulted that you didn’t have a rabbit plushie of all things – it’s like you were outright insulting me with that one.”

momo shakes her head quickly at that, and nayeon almost laughs at how apologetic the girl looks, as if nayeon was serious with her comment. she doesn’t even get a chance to mention that she was joking when she suddenly has a lap full of momo, the younger girl pressing a flurry of kisses to her cheeks as her arms wrap around nayeon’s neck in a tight but still warm and welcoming grip. “of course i wasn’t insulting you! i just never got around to getting one yet!”

nayeon laughs quietly and pats her back, “i was kidding, moguri. i know you would never.” she smiles when momo finally glances up at her, ignoring the fact that the girl is still so close and still so blinding to the eye, and glances to the side as she clears her throat. “besides, i just happened to see it while i was out with my family and thought you might like it.”

momo hums, her head falling to nayeon’s shoulder with a content sigh, “that was really nice of you to do. thank you." 

(she refuses to mention that she forced her parents to wander around countless stores for three hours with her while they were on holiday in spain until she found the perfect plushie to bring back. 

refuses to mention that she haggled with a store keep until he lowered the price down to the small amount of money she had on hand.

refuses to mention that she bought a matching raccoon plushie that’s currently hiding away in her still unpacked suitcase.

what momo doesn’t know won’t hurt her.)

nayeon nods, arms coming up to curl around momo’s waist, kiss pressed to the top of her head.

 “anything for you, momo.”


	2. equals, you and i (tzumo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo is sad and tzuyu can't have that.
> 
> // au, pre- _something_ tzumo. (499 words)

there’s a quiet pause, then, “momo? are you okay?”

tzuyu glances up from her phone, notices the way momo picks at the remaining food on her plate beside her with a sour twist to her mouth, notices the strained and unsure look that colors nayeon’s face across the table, notices the prolonged silence that still hangs uncomfortably in the air.

tzuyu knows that, as the youngest of their group, she doesn’t know much of the ins and outs of the “real world” (or the _useless and unforgiving world_  as jeongyeon so eloquently put it after one too many sips from an unlabeled bottle after finals had ended), but she does know the ins and outs of her friends. knows that whenever jihyo gets that little wrinkle between her brows and bites at her lips, she’s anxious. knows that whenever sana replies to their texts with periods instead of exclamation points and smiley faces, she’s sad. knows that whenever nayeon goes days and days and days without reaching out to one of them first, she’s too far gone in her memories.

so when momo puts her fork down and stands from the table, tossing her share of the bill into the center and walks toward the exit of the restaurant with nothing more than an _i’m fine_  thrown over her shoulder, tzuyu knows she’s anything but.

tzuyu doesn’t think twice about following the older girls exit, doesn’t say a word as she finally catches up with momo’s tense form walking down the quiet sidewalk, doesn’t even make a move to touch her as they head toward wherever momo’s feet are taking her. she just walks, hands shoved in her pockets, eyes forward, waiting.

it’s only after seven more minutes pass (she’d been counting, knowing the break would come at some point) that momo stops, face half hidden behind the shadow of the streetlamp above, and glances at tzuyu, that same look from the restaurant on her face now, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

tzuyu doesn’t ask, knows that momo won’t answer now, and just reaches out, pulling the older girl into her arms, only hugging her tighter when she feels the first hot tear fall against her neck. she doesn’t shush her, doesn’t tell her sweet nothings about how everything will be fine, doesn’t ask or demand an explanation. she just holds momo under the light and lets her cry it out.

\--

thirty minutes later, tzuyu turns on her side on her bed, eyes tracing from the arm that’s thrown over her waist up momo’s sleeping face, a hand reaching out to brush overgrown bangs back from her forehead. she still doesn’t know what was wrong, doesn’t know if momo will ever say.

all she does know, though, is momo had thanked her when tzuyu brought her home after letting her cry, kissed her cheek, and gave her that smile tzuyu had been missing.

and tzuyu is willing to do whatever it takes to keep it there.


	3. sunshine on a cloudy day (samo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they first meet when it's raining, yet it's nothing but clear skies for sana.
> 
> // first meeting au (975 words)

when sana first sees her, it’s in the new coffee shop three blocks from her house. it’s quiet and warm and provides perfect shelter from the unforgiving summer storm that has crept up during her walk home. she’d hoped she could have made it home before the storm kicked in, but apparently, luck was never on her side until she truly needed it. thankfully though, there are no people who stare at her as she stumbles inside, her brand-new summer dress sticking uncomfortably to her skin and her purse soaked, no one who gawks and sneers and whispers about how shabby she looks while they all look so put together. she appreciates the ignoring of her entire being right now.

a throat clears beside her and sana jumps, hand on her chest and eyes wide, turning to glance at the person beside her. it’s a girl, ( _pretty_ , sana muses) no taller or older looking than her, holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and bright pink umbrella in the other. sana makes to move, assuming she’s in her way and she wants to get back to work, but a poke in the calf from the end of the umbrella stops her, the girl shaking her head before she offers both out to sana with a close-lipped smile.

before sana can even speak (to thank her or ask her name or anything that makes her look like less of a pathetic mute) the girl turns on her heel and heads back behind the counter, disappearing through a door marked ‘staff only’ without a single glance back.

sana blinks and nods to no one in particular before she’s stepping back out the door to head home, smiling up at the  _Barbie_ logo that stares down at her from the umbrella. cute.

\--

four days and a subsequent cold later finds sana back in that same coffee shop, pink umbrella tucked under her arm and plan in her head. she had thought relentlessly about how to aproach the girl again whenever she mustered up enough courage (and energy) to finally head back to the coffee shop, and had finally secured what she deemed the most fool proof and top of the line plan known to man: talk to her.

(she ignores the voice inside her head that sounds strangely like jeongyeon telling her that it  _wasn’t a plan, it’s just what normal people do_.)

she glances around the shop and has to stop herself from bouncing on her toes when she sees (pretty!) girl wiping down tables, and nearly trips over herself in her haste to catch her before she leaves the area to head to the back again. sana taps her shoulder once she’s in, what she deems, “appropriate stranger conversation distance”, and giggles when the girl turns to face her, that usual and mechanic  _how-can-i-help-you_  customer smile slipping onto her face.

the smile slips away when sana says nothing for a good minute (there goes her fool proof plan, straight out the window), only for a look of utter confusion to contort onto her face. the look stays for the briefest of moments before her eyes sweep over sana slowly (don’t shiver, don’t shiver,  _don’t shiver_ ) and she notices the umbrella she has, the look quickly wiped away in favor of one of realization, now a more casual and relaxed smile curled onto her lips.

“oh! you’re the rain girl, aren’t you?” she questions and sana has to physically lock her knees to keep herself from crumbling on the spot. because not only is pretty girl nice and, well,  _pretty_ , but she’s also cute (if the soft and upturned lilt of her voice in that small sentence was anything to go by). sana nods, still not speaking, and holds out the umbrella, smiles at the way the girl tilts her head as if confused, then waves a hand. “don’t worry about that, i’ve got more than enough umbrellas like this. keep it, so you don’t get caught out again.”

the girl smiles and sana swoons, finally catching up with the moment. there’s a pause, as if both of them are waiting for the other to speak, sana letting out a squeak and jumping in surprise at the clap of thunder that sounds just outside the door. the girl laughs, this cute, full, and warm sound of a laugh, and pats sana’s shoulder with a teasing smile, “see? you get to keep it just in time!”

(sana refuses to mention that she has her own smaller, pastel pink umbrella stashed away in her purse. ignores the fact that her original plan went to shit and she’s going to make up a new one on the fly thanks to this sudden cliché of needing an umbrella through the rain.)

“actually,” she starts, ignores the surprise look that flashes across the girls face at her  _finally_  speaking, and smiles, “i think i’ll wait around, you know? see if someone else might need an umbrella.” she nods, clears her throat and scratches shyly at her cheek. “just in case.”

the girl just watches her and sana’s never felt so exposed by a stranger. she feels like she’s being read inside out and when the girl finally smiles, all teeth and pinched cheeks and crescent eyes, sana feels her entire body warm and her heart swell. “i think somebody might need that umbrella, yeah.” and then she’s turning from sana again, just like last time, only now she stops and actually looks back with a smile, “by the way, i’m momo.” and then she’s gone behind the door again.

sana smiles and has to hold herself back from pumping her fist in the air, biting down on her lower lip to trap in the excited squeal that wants to break out.

she’s never been more thankful for the rain.


End file.
